Left Behind:Another Character
by Dana Kathrine Scully
Summary: Another Character I added to Left Behind.


Left Behind: The Other End of the Story

.:**Chapter 1**:.

Kelsi and Monique Karison were twins living in a ramshackle house in an old wheat field. Their parents were Christians and believed in this thing called, 'The Rapture'. Kelsi and Monique were hit with this every day and were being urged to accept Christ. Monique was the believing twin, while Kelsi was a complete rebel. She hated hearing the so called 'word of God' and shut out the word during church and family devotionals.

The Karisons were not fortunate people, and Kelsi griped about the matter day and night. Monique was a new Christian, so she was thankful that she had life at all. She was thankful they had somewhere to live, even if it was an old, rusted up pump house. Kelsi would carry on about Mom needing to find a job and Dad needing to get a better job. She had tried getting one herself, but being fourteen, there wasn't much out for her. There wasn't anything she could do except babysit, and she couldn't do that due to lack of patience. Monique was a babysitter and got good pay because she had worked up a reputation for herself.

Kelsi was a trouble-maker. All her friends were, too. They didn't cause havoc, just unnerved a few people every week. They did a couple of things like breaking an old window and tipping over garbage cans and her father had threatened to punish her, but the punishment was always forgotten.

Tonight Kelsi and her friends had found a package of firecrackers in the garbage, and some of the boys had stuck them in empty mailboxes and lit them. The girls stayed away from this and went to do other things. The boys putting the firecrackers in the mailboxes got busted a few minutes later, but the girls were left alone since they were on a run, or so it seemed. A few boys were with the girls and they sprinted away around a corner when the boys were escorted home.

Kelsi ran up the path to the shack she shared with her parents, sisters and two brothers. Her father was at the table in the middle of the room and looked up at her when she came in. He got up and took her outside.

"Kelsi, no more being away from home after seven. I just got a call from the police department saying a couple of your friends got caught putting firecrackers in mailboxes. You stay home from now on, ok?"

This angered Kelsi.

"What?! Me and the others stayed away from them because we didn't want to get caught, and we knew they would. We tried telling them that, but they wouldn't listen! I'm telling the truth, Dad." Kelsi begged. She pleaded with her father and finally he caved.

"Fine. But no later than ten, ok? Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Kelsi shook her father's hand and walked inside and hopped into bed. She was exhausted. Monique came over to Kelsi's bunk.

"You know you shouldn't have friends like you do, right? One day they'll get you in trouble."

Kelsi snapped. "Don't tell me what to do, Monique. I'm the older twin, so you have to listen to me. Now go away and let me sleep. I'm bushed."

Monique stated one more thing before leaving her sister alone.

"You need Jesus bad, sis. I have him in my heart, and I am not like you. You're totally different, like your family is a gang of alcoholics."

_Fine with me. _Kelsi thought. _But leave me out of your little fantasies. _

Kelsi drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY was totally different. Kelsi was out with her friends and got home late. A light was on in the living room, and Kelsi figured her mom must be up reading. She'd have to use the back door. Kelsi went around the house to the back door and walked in stealthily, avoiding the squeaky boards. She snuck into the room she shared with her little sister, Dana. Kelsi slipped into the bed and acted like she had been in bed all night. Dana had apparently been awake already, so she startled Kelsi by speaking up.

"You need Jesus in your heart, Kelsi. I'm gonna go to heaven when Jesus comes back someday. You don't wanna be here after he comes."

Kelsi ignored her sister. _Fine. Just leave me alone and the world will be a better place. _Kelsi fell asleep.


End file.
